Episode 10 - Vullaby's Flying School
Liam: Look there, a Vullaby! Liam scans the pokedex Vullaby, the Diapered Pokémon. Vullaby's small wings keep it from flying. It tends to chase Pokémon weaker than itself. Vullaby is trying hard to fly, but stumbles over Kyndel: Awww... Poor Vullaby! PM: Guess who....!!! Kyndel: Oh God... why?!?!?! PM: '''Anyone want to trade? '''Kyndel: To make you go away anything! *Gives him S.Skorupi* PM: Take it! *Gives her a pokeball* Liam, Do you want a new pokemon? Kyndel: '''Liam, Not like im forcing you but he proberly isnt going to go away until he gets a pokemon! *Opens the pokeball* Oh wow, its a........Aron!!!!!!! Vullaby, do you want to come with me? '''Vullaby: Vull Vull By By (If you teach me to fly then yes) Kyndel: '''Ok, Lets take you to the flying school!!!! '''Liam: *sends it out* Come out! A little polar bear cub with a runny drool in its nose appears in a flash of light Liam: Who's that Pokemon? He scans the pokedex Cubchoo, the Chill Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Beartic. Cubchoo's runny nose is the source of its energy and its sniffles power its moves. Trent: That's a cute Pokemon. I know a little bit about Cubchoo. It evolves into Beartic. Cubchoo: Cub choo choo (Nice to meet you, Liam!) Dewott walks up to Kyndel holding a pokeball* Kyndel: '''Who's that? '''Dewott: '''Dew Dew Wott (Its our new friend) '''Kyndel: Have fun! Just dont forget it!! (cue to Pokemon's POV, Liam, Kyndel & Trent all send out their Pokemon to play) Zig: Hi guys. Cubchoo: Oh hi Zig, Riolu & Taillow! Teddiursa: It's a pleasure to meet you! Riolu: Yeah, it's cool to meet you too. Taillow: '''Yeah, it is. '''Pidove: I just joined Liam's team! Marshtomp: What's with the pink bow on your head, Pidove? Pidove: I'm a female! Vanilllite: I hope i can stay on Kyndels team Teddiursa: I agree! Cubchoo: The next time we see PM, we'll give him a piece of our mind! Cinccino: Many of our friends wouldnt have came though Pidove: it's disappointing! Cinccino: '''Anyway, lets stop talking about the bad things! '''Marshtomp: Good idea, Cinccino! Dewott, any ideas of what we should do when we see PM again? Dewott: '''Well, he hasnt done anything wrong, maybe we could ask him for a free pokemon for our group? '''PM: I'm Back!!!!!!!! Dewott: Hey, could we have a pokemon? PM: Ok, since it will be good publicity *Leaves a Pokeball then Vanishes* Dewott: I should give this to Kyndel!! Marshtomp: 'Good idea, Dewott! '''Dewott: '*Opens the pokeball* O_O '''S.Shaymin: '''Where am i? '''Dewott: Your a S.Shaymin! Marshtomp: *has a pokeball too, summons it & gasps* A Pokemon with two tails, its head is blue with a small ruby on to of its head. Cubchoo: Incredible, it's an Azelf! Cinccino: Dont you find it weird we are all getting rare pokemon? Anyway there is another 3 to open! I guess i will open 1 anyone else want to open any? Cinccino opens 1 of the 3 pokeballs and a yellow pokemon with a scarf and big head Vullaby: Thats a Jirachi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Faints* Vanillite: Thats a bit over the top! 2 more left, So.... Jirachi: Hello Cinccino: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!! Zorua: Calm Down... We are just lucky! Vanillite: '''Just 2 more to open! '''Zorua: '''How are we going to decide who gets who? '''Cubchoo: *sends out another* O_O A pokemon which has green arched hair, it has light blue eyes and flowing, wavy hair with light-blue ovals that resemble whole notes. Marshtomp: OMG!! It's a.... Teddiursa: A Meloetta!! Taillow: Wow, I feel as if we won a raffle. Zorua: *opens the last one* OMG! Its a....Keldeo!!! Mesprit: I'll join too! Uxie: Me too! Zorua: Ok, now that we have all these pokemon, how are we going to decide who gets who????? Trivia *Kyndel catches a Vullaby *Trent obtains a S.Shaymin & Uxie *Kyndel obtains an Aron, Mesprit, Meloetta & Jirachi *Liam obtains a Keldeo & Azelf *Liam is revealed to have caught a Pidove *Pidove is confirmed a female Category:Season 1